warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Creation
Agent Creation was an app that allowed one to create their own agent. It used to be found online and on the app store. The online version, however, lacked the other profiles. It is divided into five parts: Profile Registration, Choose Your Era, Agent Details, Skills & Qualifications and Artifact Expertise. Profile Registration In this part you enter your first and last name, your email address and a password. Choose Your Era In this part you pick between Warehouse 11, 12 and 13. This choice will affect parts four and five. The text for Warehouse 11 reads 'Russian Empire 1725-1830'. When you place your mouse on the button, another text appears: 'Moscow, Russia. Warehouse 11 was the first to employ agents to seek out and protect artifacts.' The text for Warehouse 12 reads 'British Empire 1830-1914'.When you place your mouse on the button, another text appears: 'London, England. The Warehouse and its agents flourished through British imperialism and the Industrial Revolution.' The text for Warehouse 13 reads 'United States 1914–Present'.When you place your mouse on the button, another text appears: 'K39-ZZZ - South Dakota. The modern Warehouse is the first to operate under a cover and in a non-central location.' Agent Details In here you select an agent name and a photograph. Skills & Qualifications This part branches into four other parts and the options are defined by which era you chose. Origin Warehouse 11 *Russian Imperial Guard *Imperial Russian Navy *Russian Imperial Circus *Ministry of Police *Imperial Academy of Sciences *The Kremlin Arsenal *Justice Collegium *Marksman Troops (Streltsy) *Russian Orthodox Church *Zoological Institute *Civilian Warehouse 12 *Special Intelligence Agent *Royal Navy *Committee of Imperial Defense *MI5 *East India Trading Company *Bank of England *Royal College of Surgeons *Metropolitan Police Service *Department of Topography and Statistics *Natural History Museum *Civilian Warehouse 13 *CIA *Secret Service *NASA *Private Detective *FBI *MIT *Fire Department *Office of the Medical Examiner *United States Naval Observatory *National Security Agency *National Geographic Society *Civilian Supervisor Warehouse 11 *Empress Elizabeth Petrova *Khan Sahin Giray *Tsar Peter I *Catherine the Great *Count Fyodor Vasilievich Rostopchin Warehouse 12 *King George V *Captain Sir George Mansfield Smith-Cumming *Arthur Wellesley *Captain Sir Richard Francis Burton *Winston Churchill Warehouse 13 *Mrs. Frederic *Artie Nielsen *J. Edgar Hoover *Robert Oppenheimer *Thomas Alva Edison Specialty Warehouse 11 *Alchemy *Ciphers *Pistols *Alter egos *Phrenology *Ninja *Coroner *Clairvoyant *Balloonist *Philology *Cartography *Meteorological Intelligence *Espionage *Piracy *Poisons & Diseases *Garbage Miner *Spiritual Mediumship *Animal Naturalist *Celestial Observation Warehouse 12 *Apothecary *Firearms *Master of Disguise *Diplomatic Persuasion *Engineering *Ninja *Forgery *Cosmology *Encryption *Theoretical Mathematics *Dirigible Aviation *Ectoplasmology *Applied Chaos Theory *Temporal Physics *Empath *Predictive Neurology *Acrobatics *Mountaineering *Linguistics *Geopolitics Warehouse 13 *Chemistry *Ballistics *Mimic *Digital Technology *Signals Intelligence *Ninja *Forensics *Psychoacoustics *Astrophysics *Zoosemiotics *Paranormal Communication *Artificial Intelligence *Rocketry *Parapsychology *Game Theory *Demolition *Archaeology *Pugilism *Cryptobotany *Surveillance Certifications Warehouse 11 *Black Earth Area *Red Square Sector *Neutralizer Vat *Dark Vault *Bronze Sector *Quarantine Area *Artifact Storage *Warehouse Stables Warehouse 12 *Colonial Corridor *Scrubber Room *Records Chamber *Synthesis Sector *Neutralizer *Neutralizer Distillery *Dark Vault *Bronze Sector Warehouse 13 *Dark Vault *Bronze Sector *Neutralizer Processing Center *Artifact Storage *Vetruvius Section *Zipline *Ferret Kennel *Warehouse Database Artifact Expertise Some of the names in this part are not exact. The options are defined by which era you chose. Warehouse 11 *'Aztec Bloodstone' *'Blueprint for the Leaning Tower of Pisa' *'Catherine the Great's Washing Board' *'Corner of Moses' Stone Tablet' *'Galileo's Astrolabe' *'The Hope Diamond' *'Key to King Tut's Tomb' *'Lucrezia Borgia's Jewelry Box and Comb' *'Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade' *'Mayan Calendar' *'Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth' *'Napoleon I's Hat' *'Pandora's Box' *'Paul Revere's Lantern' *'Pied Piper's Pipe' *'Robin Hood's Crossbow' *'Spine of the Saracen' *'Stone from Stonehenge' *'Strings from Stradivari's Workshop' *'Tycho Brahe's Nose' Warehouse 12 *'Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat' *'Aztec Bloodstone' *'Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod' *'Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen' *'Harriet Tubman's Thimble' *'Harry Houdini's Wallet' *'Haunted Accordion' *'Ice Flower' *'Jack the Ripper's Lantern' *'James Braid's Chair' *'Lewis Carrol's Mirror' *'Lloyd Loar's Mandolin' *'Lucrezia Borgia's Jewelry Box and Comb' *'Pandora's Box' *'Spine of the Saracen' *'Still Camera' *'Tesla Gun' *'Tycho Brahe's Nose' *'Wishing Kettle' Warehouse 13 *'3D Holographic Imaging Projector' *'Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod' *'Boomerang Football' *'Durational Spectrometer' *'Elvis Presley's Hip Bone' *'Euphoria Record' *'Farnsworth' *'Freezing Snow Globe' *'Harriet Tubman's Thimble' *'Harry Houdini's Wallet' *'Implosion Grenade' *'Lewis Carrol's Mirror' *'Phoenix Charm' *'Spine of the Saracen' *'Studio 54 Disco Ball' *'Sylvia Plath's Typewriter' *'Tesla Gun' *'Thomas Edison's Bio-Energy Vehicle' *'Timothy Leary's Glasses' *'Wishing Kettle' Category:Warehouse 13 Media